godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Virtual On X GE Deja vu Part 2
Ontop of the cliff stood two VRs that somehow have a brighter tone compared to what we faced before. They have the standard blue and white colour, saying they work for MARZ and have come to investigate the area. Me: If you wanna investi- Saru: Okay then, you have our permission. She elbowed me to back off and let them search around the area. I was somewhat mad about her elbowing me but she told me that we also work for MARZ. Me: Tell me that earlier or I wouldn't have said anything. Saru: How can you forget that!?!? You worked for MARZ ever since you got assigned there. Me: When was that? I don't remember signing into MARZ... Silence came into our conversation after I said that. I don't remember signing in MARZ but I remember becoming a God Eater after killing two Ogretails with my bare fist. She somehow wasn't pleased that I don't remember joining MARZ. Saru: How can you forget something so important in your life Karlos??? Me: Can you stop calling me Karlos??? I don't have a single clue about everything that's happening here. I heard something soaring above the sky as an Airship hovered above. I looked carefully until a humanoid robot, Temjin, came down with a few customized parts. He told me that I need to take a scan on my brain so they can find out the problem. I hesitated once, then twice before I could agree. We both departed from the ground while Saru braced the Gurayakha in her arms. When we reached there, I was instructed to follow Saru whom revealed herself to be the same apperance as Laura. I was stunned at first but then the world around me started to become distorted, thinking I've become a stranger to the world. Saru: What's wrong?? Are you feeling sick?? Me: Naw... Just something happened to my vision... I stumbled down my VR and fell down before I could take another step. Something happened to my eye as I covered it before anyone could see it. I felt pain stinging through while Saru is coming over to help me out. She screamed at me as I realized my Aragami self started to appear in my shadows, confirming that this dream is nothing but a nightmare. I ran back into my VR while covering my eye, confirming its status and taking off before anyone could stop me. Me: What the heck!!! Why is my Aragami self starting to appear right now!?!?!? I piloted the VR with one hand before I rested the other to gain full control. I looked back but two air type VRs are sent to chase me down and bring me back. I wonder what's causing me to obtain my Aragami self as I kept dodging the attacks before the same tug dragged me back into my room, falling down from my bed. I stared at the celling before taking a look at the clock, revealing it to be around 3. I stood up and walked towards the Medical room where Laura rests, seeing her face makes my heart calm down from all that trouble. Me: When are you gonna wake up... I left after saying those words not before passing by someone who seems to work for the medical staff at Fenrir. Achilles: Warning Arthur!!! That man you passed just now is not human!!! I made a quick look and somehow something sharp grazed my cheek. I watched as he retracted his arm that looked like a chain with a spear as a tip. He transformed his arm back into human and started pointing his finger at me. Hubert: Do you remember me??? That duel when you shot me at the lungs? Me: Who are you again??? I can't remember most of the events that have transcended over time... He fell down while I scratched my head, thinking who is he back. He threw in a fit of rage telling me that he was Hubert. Me: Oh~ Hubert.... WAIT, what are you doing here!?!?!?!? Hubert: I was wandering through the "planes" after that duel, somehow I found myself back here without my time and space powers. But after I saw what you did, I decided to turn over a new leaf. Me: By signing up into Fenrir??? Hubert: Don't be silly, I only wanted to kill you once I find you but I was assigned to take care of Laura. Damn that Old man for doing something like this... Me: So you're just gonna help us?? Hubert: Like I said, don't be silly.... I'm here only to murder you... Sounds were heard in the medical room as me and Hubert had a temporary truce between us. We walked slowly into the Medical room to see Laura shaking violently. Hubert commanded me to hold her tight as he grabs the tranquilizer and needles on a desk. He injects the needle into the tranquilizer before inserting it into Laura, slowing her shaking and calming down. Hubert: Something inside her is what causing her to be in this kind of state.... Me: So who's going in??? Hubert: I'm not her close related subject.... You need to go in. Me: Alright then, lets do this before daybreak... I lift my hand onto her forehead while Hubert sacrifices a bit of his blood to start the process. I traveled into her memories that somehow have an effect on my skin, scaring each if it bit by bit. I saw something tangling and wrapping around Laura, holding her down and keeping her away from contact. Me: Laura!!! Laura: Arthur!!! I dashed towards Laura and ripped the coil away from Laura until something coiled around my next arm, pulling me back before sending more to wrap around me. Saki: Laura!!! Here's reinforcements!! I saw a bunch of Aragami coming at our direction at the lead of Saki, whom managed to get a crap ton of Abbadon flowing in and loosening the grip. Both me and Laura were flooded away by the Abbadon that somehow managed to get in but I remembered Hubert injecting her with tranquilizers. Laura: How did these little cute things get into me??? Saki: I saw them coming when I was travelling around to find reinforcements. I talked with them and they said they're actually medical types. Me: No wonder they're helping us... but where is this flood going?? That question brought everyone to stop. I looked at Saki and the group of Abbadon that carried us and Laura fiddled with her fingertips and told me that we're going back. I then procceded to request Saki to bring us back into our world. When we came to, Hubert wasn't seen anywhere after I went into Laura's mind. We braced in joy as she cried on my shoulder, saying that she was scared when she was in her comatose state. Me: It's alright, I'm here.... Laura: *hic* *hic* I can't imagine the world without you *hic* *hic*. I was relieved when Laura came back after the events of Chrome Gawain and all that. It wasn't long until Ken came in with Lyrr in tow. Ken: I told you Lyrr, we cannot risk..... He stared at me and Laura who's constantly crying and Lyrr taking shots again. After a few minutes of being discharged from the medical bay, I directed her into my room where Kyonosuke's seen playing Virtual On Force again. He took a peek before realizing that she's back and greeted her with a smile. Laura: Who's he? Me: He's my little brother, Kyonosuke "Jason" McStron. Kyonosuke: Hello, I'm Oniisan's little brother, researcher, scout and another Human type Aragami. Laura: Nice to meet you, I'm Laura F. Zekel. Both of them shook hands before I told them that we should have breakfeast after Kyonosuke's stomach growled along with mine. Laura's stomach growled last and it was a large one, embarassing her at the same time. Laura: Ngh.... that was uncalled for.... I sighed at her before going into my kitchen and making breakfeast for the three of us. Hubert stared from a distance before walking off into the dark portal behind him. Category:Blog posts